


Nightmares

by Komei



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/pseuds/Komei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palomo gets nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluez2776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/gifts).



> Woop woop not that good but that never stopped me before.
> 
> No beta for this also my grammar and spelling is severely off so they're alot of mistakes

The room sharing is something Doyle still isn't accustomed to. Due to lack of space in the capital they all to bunk with someone, it was a name in the hat thing. Doyle got Palomo, a boy he has met before, butnever really spoke to. Palomo wasn't as bad to 'bunk' with as he originally thought, he was usually pretty quiet unless he was talking about Captain Tucker and he was a silent sleeper, well, a silent sleeper until it's twelve am and he's screaming his head off. Screaming. Doyle quickly gets up in a hurried fashion looking at thesoldier who was jerking around around as he screamed bloody marry, Doyle quickly ran to him shaking him awake.Palomo's eyes flew open, tears noticeably falling from them, Doyle looks at him worried l"What's wrong, Palomo?" He asked, rubbing the back of the other soldier. Palomo was still crying, he rubbed his eyes, gripping his arms, "I… I had a nightmare.'He cried out shakily, "Do you want go talk about it?" Doyle asked still worried for the younger, Palomo shook his head still letting out shaky sobs. "Do youwanna…. Come sit with me on my bunk until you fall asleep?" He asked hands still on the other's back, "Y.. yes." Doyle nodded  
helping the younger up and walking over to the generals bunk, they both sat down in silence. It took fifteen minutes for Palomo to fall asleep, his head was on Doyle's pillows and he was content. Not wanting to wake him Doyle decided to just go sleep on Palomo's bed, he wished the other Goodnight and fell asleep


End file.
